Boys Don't Cry
by ChristinaDeath666
Summary: story that was inspired by The Cure's song 'Boys Don't Cry'. I apologize if Mugen seems OOC


"MUGEN YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Fuu yelled at me as I smirked. We had once again started a fight, much to Fish Face's misfortune. "Well at least I have more goin' for me then you do" I said. Fuu looked at me with tears in her eyes. I felt something inside of me wrench at the sight of her tears, but I brushed it off and kept walking. "You know what Mugen, I'm sick and tired of you being such a jerk to me. All I ever do is try to be nice to you and yet you treat me like dirt!" Fuu said before stomping away. Jin just cast me a glance and walked after. I sighed and leaned against a tree. "Damn it Fuu, what did you do to me? I never got attached to any woman before, yet now I did" I grumbled and headed off into the direction Fish Face and Fuu took off.

I came across them in a clearing. Jin then left, probably to get more food. "Why are ya so upset? You should know me by now brat" I said roughly. Fuu looked at me and shook her head. I would never admit this to Fuu, or anyone for that matter, but I loved to argue with her. It's the only way I have her full attention. Fish Face came back with berries and fish. I grinned as the food was cooked. As we ate I noticed Fuu barely ate her food. "Mugen, here" she said handing me her barely touched food before walking away. I watched as she walked away before shoveling food in my mouth. "Don't you think you should apologize?" Fish Face asked. I looked at him. "Wha? I shouldn't have ta apologize to the brat! I didn't do a damn thing wrong!" I said. Fish Face shook his head. "You push her too hard Mugen, she's going to break soon. I'm surprised she hasn't already" he said before walking off, probably to find Fuu.

I sighed and leaned my head on my hands. I felt bad for hurting Fuu, but its how I keep from getting attached. Fuu and Fish Face came back. Before long we all went to sleep. The next morning I was getting bitched at by Fuu for not moving fast enough. "Mugen come on! We need to hurry up to find the Sunflower Samurai! Why can't you ever be helpful?!" she screamed. A vein twitched in my head. 'Why that ungrateful bitch!' I thought angrily. "What's wrong Mugen? Don't you have a comeback for this? Or maybe did you realize that you're a selfish jerk who cares about no one but himself? Or maybe you realize you love me?" She said that last line teasingly, hoping to rile me up. Well congrats to the brat, she did. I laughed hysterically by the end of her little tirade. "Hell no bitch, no one could possibly love a girl with such a plank like figure. Oh and another thing Bitch, how can you stand there and call me ungrateful when you get your ass kidnapped all the damn time and LOOK WHO FUCKING SAVES YOUR ASS!!!" I screamed at her.

Fuu looked at me before running off with Fish Face after her. 'Not this again' I thought angrily. My eyes started to water a little when I thought about how I treated Fuu. ' What the fuck? Guys don't fucking cry' I thought before laughing off the tears and running after the two. I finally caught up with Fish Face when I noticed the solemn look on his face. "She left" he said. I stared at him in shock. "What do ya mean left?!" I growled. "She's gone. I assume she grew tired of your abuse. She loves you, you do know that right?" Fish Face said. I snapped me head to look at him. "What did ya say?" I asked. "You can't tell me you didn't notice that she loves you? Its obvious, just as obvious as you loving her" he said with a smirk playing on his lips. I growled at him. "I do not love that bitch!" I said angrily. I stormed away from him and headed off to the woods. 'Why the hell did she leave? Well whatever, now I don't need to go savin' her ass' I thought.

Rustling leaves jerked me out of my thoughts. I drew my sword and noticed I was surrounded by bandits, who held Fuu captive. My eyes widened before narrowing and I swung my sword. As I fought I didn't noticed Fish Face save Fuu from the leader. I did notice however the tears spilling from Fuu's eyes. At that moment I got stabbed through the stomach. The last thing I heard before passing out was Fuu screaming my name. "MUGEN!!"

I woke up with a searing pain in my stomach. "Fuu…" I said weakly. I heard the rustling of fabric. "Mugen, how are you feeling?" she asked. I looked up and saw her with a worried face. "Worried about me?" I asked, not in the mood to start a fight. Fuu blushed and looked away. I coughed a little and saw Fuu starring at the wound. "It'll heal soon" she said softly. I grinned at her but froze when she touched my wound. I saw her smile at me, before getting up and walking out. As she walked I couldn't help but think 'I'd tell you I loved you if I thought that you would stay'. Shocked by my own thoughts, I didn't say anything until the door closed. "Fuu, what the hell did ya do to me? how the hell did I fall in love with ya?" I asked myself.

Voices came from outside which caused my interest to peak. "Fuu, are you really leaving?" Fish Face asked. "I don't know Jin, I don't want to leave you" she said. I growled slightly at that. "But I also don't want to leave Mugen, as weird as that will seem" she said. I stopped growling and listened even more. "I know this seems odd, but I think I love him Jin, but he doesn't love me" she said sadly. 'How very wrong you are' I thought with a smirk. "Fuu, don't give up. You know Mugen, he's not one to show his true feelings. I do not doubt that he may have feelings for you as well" was all Fish Face said before Fuu got up and headed back to me. I laid back down and watched as she walked in. "How are you feeling Mugen?" she asked nervously. I laughed. "You asked me that before" I said.

She frowned and I sighed. "Come here Fuu" I said. She walked over to me, shocked that I called her Fuu. She sat down and I pulled her to me. "Now I'm only gonna say this once, ok? I'd tell you I loved you if I thought that you would stay, I would do anything to get you back by my side, I'm not to sure if id break down at your feet, but I would sort of ask forgiveness, I would say sorry if I thought it would change your mind. I know I say so much, all of it unkind" I said, saying the thoughts running through my head. Fuu's eyes widened. "Mugen, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" she whispered. I groaned but decided that just this once, will I allow myself to be emotional. "Yea Fuu, I'm telling you that I've misjudged your limits, pushed you too far, and took you for granted. I'm also tellin' ya that I love ya" I said.

Fuu stared at me in surprise. "Mugen…" she said, eyes glistening with tears. I frowned at the silence. As I went to stand up, Fuu grabbed me and pulled me back down. "I love you too Mugen" she said before kissing me. I let a smile grace my expressions. She pulled away and smiled. "Don't expect me to get like this all the time, understand? This was a once in a lifetime thing


End file.
